


Pudor y osadía

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukino era contraria a ella en muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. Especialmente en el detalle de que, mientras Minerva era osada, Yukino parecía haber nacido para estar avergonzada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Osadía - I. Preferencias.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.
> 
> Personajes: Minerva/Yukino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 487 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Necesito escribir más de ellas, simplemente eso. Me costó un poco manejar el "no le gusta" porque Minerva es bien bi para mí, pero como no pone en qué aspecto no tienen que gustarle pues esto salió. Tuve que acortar un poco las palabras porque me sobreinspiré con ellas.
> 
> Sorteo con Minerva. No le gusta: Los hombres.

A Minerva le gustaban las mujeres. Siempre, desde su más tierna infancia bajo los maltratos paternos había sentido más afecto hacia el género femenino que al masculino, quizás debido a eso mismo. La figura autoritaria de su progenitor la persiguió toda su vida y le generó una cierta incomodidad hacia los hombres que había decantando finalmente en apatía, al menos durante un tiempo; mientras que su propio empeño en apreciarse a pesar de la humillación constante le habían generado un creciente aprecio hacia su figura representada en cualquier fémina que conociera.

No era exclusivo, sin embargo. Cuando la disciplina absoluta le habían generado una inevitable necesidad de rebeldía, tuvo el impulso de ir contra lo impuesto, incluso de lo que algunos llamaban _moral_. Tendía a ser liberal, declinando casi cualquier tradición, incluyendo la de hombre con mujer. Era más correcto por tanto afirmar que _prefería_ a las mujeres a que le gustaban de forma exclusiva, con los años y las experiencias le había encontrado el gusto al roce de pieles, fuese con un chico o una chica.

Nunca se detuvo a considerar lo que eso implicaba hasta que Yukino, tratando de contener el rosado de sus mejillas, se lo cuestionó. Había tardado un momento en llegar a la respuesta, meditando las diferencias entre gustar y preferir.

—Chicas —respondió tras pensarlo, mirando su café—, aunque no rechazo a los chicos —agregó, alzando la vista hacia su compañera.

—¿Bisexual?

—Supongo —se alzó de hombros—, pero prefiero a las chicas.

—¿Por qué?

—No me interesan los hombres más allá de lo carnal —explicó—, no me casaría con uno, no me siento cómoda compartiendo ese tipo de intimidad con un chico.

Como padre e hija se había visto obligada a mantener una relación estrecha con Jiemma y no había sido una buena experiencia, dado eso no le gustaba sentirse tan cercana a un hombre, no de esa forma.

—Entonces —dijo Yukino, considerando la respuesta—, ¿de estar con alguien estaría con una chica?

—Más o menos —respondió, cogiendo su taza para dar otro sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó una vez hubo tragado—. ¿Quieres invitarme a salir?

El sonrojo de Yukino aumentó notoriamente con la pregunta, agachó la cabeza, nerviosa, antes de responder.

—En realidad sí —musitó, avergonzada—. ¿Quiere salir conmigo?

El detalle de que Minerva se hubiera quedado estática, la taza alzada, dio la pauta de que no había esperado eso.

—¿Me estás... pidiendo una cita?

Yukino asintió con suavidad.

Tras unos segundos Minerva acabó por reír, es que no lo creía. Había supuesto que de dar el paso, lo daría ella, pero por lo visto se había tardado demasiado. Rió por lo curioso de la situación.

—Es un poco inesperado —confesó, dejando la taza a un lado—, pero sí.

Yukino le miró entre sorprendida y feliz y ella tuvo un brote de ternura que le hizo sonreír.

Después de todo le gustaban las chicas, y le gustaba especialmente Yukino.


	2. Osadía - II. Sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 494 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Este "le gusta" sí que le venía totalmente a Minerva y eso es todo, aunque no estoy del todo segura del resultado. Igual, debo escribirlas porque son una pareja hermosa, punto final.
> 
> Sorteo con Minerva. Le gusta: El sexo.

Yukino era contraria a ella en muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. Mientras que la menor era suave y gustaba de pasar desapercibida, Minerva era de carácter fuerte y no había perdido la costumbre de hacerse notar. Yukino era transparente y, por el contrario, Minerva era más bien cerrada. Yukino era soñadora y Minerva, realista. En general no albergaban muchos puntos en común más allá de ser mujeres, pertenecer al mismo gremio y gustar de la otra.

Por supuesto, Minerva consideraba que además ambas eran fuertes, el tipo de persona que no era tan sencillo derribar. Sin embargo Yukino se consideraba débil en comparación a ella, a pesar de que Minerva cavilara para sus adentros que, de hecho, Yukino era la más fuerte de las dos. No era una maga tan excepcional y una persona de tanta presencia, pero no era fácil de derribar. Yukino era como una estrella, el sol podía opacarla pero nunca dejaba de estar ahí; le gustaba eso de ella, le producía algo similar a admiración.

Bajo esa perspectiva tenían más puntos en común de lo que parecía a simple vista, porque tenía claro que Yukino la admiraba igualmente. Sin embargo había otra diferencia y Minerva admitía que era lo que más le molestaba de todo: vergüenza. La maga estelar parecía haber nacido para estar avergonzada por todo, tímida y pudorosa en demasiadas situaciones; y no es que Minerva estuviera ansiosa por dar ese paso, es solo que estaba acostumbrada a la intimidad y la verdad el sexo le agradaba bastante, después de todo era uno de los pocos placeres de la vida. Sí, ella era de acción y en cambio la otra maga quería ir lento, y honestamente ella no sabía ir lento.

Exhaló decepcionada al tiempo que veía a su novia ponerse su pijama. Lo peor de todo es que Yukino podía vestir ese ridículo polar con estampado estrellado y seguir viéndose atractiva, así dormir con ella, pijama sexy o no, resultaba incómodo.

—Yukino —llamó.

—No —fue la respuesta de la otra maga, inmediata—, ya lo dije.

—Pero es verano —reclamó—, ¿en verdad vas a dormir con eso?

—Sus tácticas para que me saque el pijama no van a funcionar —dijo Yukino, sentada al borde de la cama en tanto terminaba de abrochar sus botones; en cuanto lo hizo subió los pies a la cama y cogió su almohada—. Si cree que hace calor vaya a dormir a su cama, estará más fresca.

Minerva frunció el ceño, derrotada, pero luego lo relajó y sonrió, maquinando una idea. Se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentada, y miró a Yukino con una sonrisa pícara. La menor no tardó en desconfiar, mirando como su novia se llevaba las manos a la espalda.

—¿Qué hace?

—Tengo calor —dijo Minerva—, pero no te preocupes, tú puedes dormir con tu pijama... pero yo dormiré desnuda —aclaró al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa interior.

Yukino tuvo claro que esa iba a ser una larga noche.


	3. Pudor - I. Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 487 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sí, lo continuo. Era de hecho mi idea inicial, le puse el "complete" solo para no estar presionada con esto.
> 
> Honestamente no me gustan tanto este par de drabbles como los de Minerva, quizás porque me salieron un poco más "cotidianos", aunque de todas formas estoy conforme. Random fue un amor conmigo, de paso, porque siempre he tenido el headcanon de que Yukino es amante de las historias de amor —y que lee literatura erótica escondida y tiene pasión por los mangas BL, pero ese no es el tema aquí—.
> 
> Sorteo con Yukino. Le gusta: El romance.

Yukino era una romántica empedernida, todos sus compañeros lo tenían claro. Era el tipo de chica que suspiraba con emoción cuando la historia llegaba al final feliz y la pareja se besaba, en una escena cliché que llevaba la cursilería a extremos poco saludables, o al menos eso pensaba Minerva.

La mayor era el caso contrario, todas esas innecesarias muestras de amor le parecían ridículas, al igual que el dramatismo exagerado. Por supuesto que Yukino no lo veía de esa manera pero qué iba a hacer, era indudable que tenían gustos diferentes.

—No tiene que verla conmigo —dijo la menor ante eso, manteniendo la mirada en la película.

Solían juntarse a veces para tener una actividad en conjunto, como pasear por ahí o ver una película, el único problema es que ante eso solían tener discrepancias debido a sus gustos. Yukino había optado porque vieran una romántica, tal como dictaba cualquier escena de amor digna, pero Minerva había torcido el gesto, no muy conforme con la idea. El romance no era lo suyo, ella ciertamente prefería algo bastante diferente; a Minerva le gustaban las películas _gore_. Pero era consciente de que veinte litros de sangre contra la pantalla solo lograrían que Yukino se tapara los ojos con horror, así que había cedido en pos del romance barato.

Ahora ahí estaban, sentadas lado a lado en el sillón, con Yukino observando la secuencia emocionada y Minerva con cara de que se iba a morir del aburrimiento.

—La idea es verla juntas —replicó la mayor, con su barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos y una expresión que casi parecía indicar que iba a quedarse dormida.

Yukino se apoyo contra ella, sonriendo con comprensión. No podía negar que se le hacía tierno el detalle de que Minerva hubiese accedido a ver la película solo por ella.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa —ofreció.

—Podríamos arrancarnos los ojos como Edipo —dijo Minerva con sarcasmo, logrando que su compañera frunciera el ceño.

—¡Señorita! —reclamó Yukino, apartándose—. Tampoco es tan mala —alegó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y si se va a poner así entonces puede irse, la veré sola.

—Por supuesto que no —rechazó la morena—, no sería capaz de dejarte sola ante semejante tortura.

—¡No es una tortura!

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero teorizo acerca del lavado mental.

Yukino suspiró con hartazgo, considerando que de no ser Yukino y de no ser su compañera la Señorita, ya la habría mandado al demonio.

—Se aguanta —dijo, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla—, además ya debe ir por la mitad.

—¿Por lo menos me compensas por verla? —cuestionó Minerva, volviendo también la mirada al frente.

Yukino se lo pensó unos momentos antes de sonreír.

—Tal vez —comentó, divertida—, solo si le gusta el final.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Minerva le mirase, acusadora.

—Tramposa —recriminó.

Yukino rió, sabía que su novia se la iba a aguantar completa solo por esa posibilidad.


	4. Pudor - II. Picante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 485 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Me costó un mundo hacer este drabble porque a cada momento me iba al demonio con las palabras. Un poco como el "no le gusta" de Minerva, que no le guste el picante no quiere decir que no lo coma, a mí no me gustan los champiñones y me los aguanto igual.
> 
> Pensé en hacer que Yukino, de hecho, no tolerase el picante, pero luego consideré la idea aburrida y oficialmente lo tolera con lengua de acero (?).
> 
> Sorteo con Yukino. No le gusta: La comida picante.

Habían decidido salir a comer juntas creyendo que sería una buena idea, hasta que había tocado elegir el lugar.

—¿Podemos buscar algo donde la comida no te mire? —suplicó Yukino, aterrada ante las posibilidades que proponía Minerva.

¿Por qué su novia tenía que tener esa fijación por la comida exótica?

—¿Prefieres buscar algún lugar que sirva platos dulce? —inquirió Minerva, consciente de que Yukino prefería lo dulce a cualquier otra cosa.

La menor le miró ante eso, incómoda. Estaban sentadas juntas en una banca de la ciudad mientras discutían posibles restaurantes, pero como en todo no coincidían.

—Pensé que no le gustaba lo dulce —comentó Yukino.

No quería ir a un lugar de platillos dulces si a Minerva no le iba a gustar. La morena, sin embargo, arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿Me parezco a Rogue o qué? —replicó, sonriendo—. Él odiará las cosas dulces, yo no tengo problema independiente de si prefiero los sabores amargos.

Le resultaba curioso ese detalle, que todos asumieran que si le gustaba lo amargo tenía que odiar lo dulce.

Yukino mantuvo su expresión insegura a pesar de eso, no del todo conforme con la idea.

—Podríamos ir a comer algo amargo —ofreció—, siempre que no me esté mirando, claro.

—¿Te gusta lo amargo?

—No mucho —admitió—, pero usted cedió con la película.

Minerva se reclinó en el asiento, inconforme.

—¿Salado? —cuestionó.

—Podría ser —dijo Yukino—. ¿Picante?

La mayor le miró, sorprendida.

—Creí que odiabas el picante —comentó.

—No me gusta —aceptó la maga estelar—, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo coma.

—¿Lo comes? —inquirió Minerva, escéptica.

—¿Lo duda? —cuestionó a su vez Yukino, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué? —reclamó—. ¿Cree que no puedo comer picante?

—No sé, depende de qué tan picante.

—No tengo problemas con comer algo picante —se defendió Yukino, cruzando los brazos, señal de que estaba algo molesta—. Es solo que te arde la lengua y prácticamente no sientes el sabor de lo demás, no le veo la gracia.

—O sea que sí te arde la lengua.

—¡Resisto el picante sin problemas! —exclamó Yukino, levantándose—, y se lo puedo demostrar.

—¿Qué, quieres tener una competencia de comida conmigo? —cuestionó Minerva—. Sí eres consciente de que ya te he ganado, ¿verdad?

—No cuenta —reclamó Yukino—. Esto es cuánto puedes resistir comiendo, no cuánto puedes comer, no es lo mismo.

Y hablando del tema, en verdad no entendía cómo Minerva podía comer tanto sin subir un gramo, ¿a dónde demonios enviaba la comida?

—Si tú lo dices —accedió la maga, levantándose—, picante será.

Yukino le dirigió una mirada fiera.

—Prepárese para perder —dijo—, porque voy a buscar la comida más picante que haya en esta ciudad.

—Me parece bien —respondió Minerva—, de otra forma sería aburrido.

Pese a todo, a Yukino le nació sonreír. Aún con lo extraño del panorama, ambas parecían conformes con la idea y era un detalle agradable.

Más cuando venciese, por supuesto.


End file.
